This invention relates to a kitchen ventilator having inlet openings in opposite sides of a vertical exhaust duct for drawing in opposed confluent flows of contaminated air rising from underlying cooking equipment.
Heretofore the various units of cooking equipment in a commercial kitchen have generally been lined up side by side along a common wall. With such an arrangement it was convenient to mount the kitchen ventilator on the wall and extend the width of the ventilator, or at least the hood and inlet throat portions, to the distance necessary to serve all the cooking equipment along the wall. Thus the ventilator and the hood were often quite wide, requiring an excessive amount of sheet metal work to make the hood and ventilating duct, and grease extracting and washing equipment within the duct, in relation to the amount of air being treated.
A more economical and efficient arrangement is to move all the cooking equipment away from the kitchen wall and dispose the various units in two banks back to back in a more compact island type of installation. Then a square, or almost square, canopy type of hood may be provided and the width of the lower end of the ventilating duct may be reduced by about one-half thereby reducing the cost of the ventilator and providing a more efficient kitchen arrangement as well.
The general objects of the invention are, therefore, to provide an improved kitchen ventilator to accomodate an island type installation of the cooking equipment, to provide a kitchen ventilator at reduced cost for a given amount of cooking equipment, to provide a kitchen ventilator having a ceiling mounted ventilating duct and canopy, to provide a grease extracting vertical exhaust duct having inlet openings in its opposite sides arranged to draw in opposed confluent flows of contamined air from opposite sides of an overhanging canopy and to provide a vertical exhaust duct having means to adjust one of said openings to vary the ratio of the two confluent flows of air drawn into the duct.
A more specific object is to adapt the wall mounted type of grease extracting ventilator in Gaylord U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,058 to a ceiling mounted ventilator arranged to serve an island type installation of cooking units in a kitchen.